Mario
"Fire Sphere!" - Mario Super Mario (スーパーマリオ Super Mario) as known in the series is the main protagonist of the group roleplays. He is the magnificent hero remarkably known for his heroric feats and deeds all done by him alone. He has saved the princess countless times from the evil King Koopa, Bowser. Rescuing the princess has been a singe for him, although, has also dealt with a few problems throughout his past. He has been given many abilities throughout his fights, and is a great fighter, being strong enough to handle merely any opponent. Peach is his bby Personality and Traits Mario has been known for many of his strong feats and ideals. He has been called brave and heroic for many things he has done for the Mushroom Kingdom and serves to protect it. However, his personality comes off sort of more of the very curious person who's sometimes not as bright as it may seem. He's somewhat timid in terms of talking with people he usually feels heavily affiliated with this concern, in love with.. He is very friendly and compassionate towards all of his friends and tries to make them all feel included and shares his heart and sympathy with those around him . Although, he may be a bit reckless, he usually comes up with ideas quickly enough, especially in battles. Although, even for all of these positive sides, he can get heavily emotional during very heartbreaking moments, and somewhat struggles to get past very hard events. Usually, the smallest guidance can help him significantly. He can come of sort of aggressive and off-putting when aggravated or mad. During fights, he doesn't fail to see the good in people and would try anything to help his friends if in need, even have respect for his own enemies. Powers and Abilities Mario's abilities and powers are very clear with his battles. Throughout each fight he goes through, he's able to fight with hand combat, using his hammer as his weapon, and fire with the ability of accessing 'Flame Energy' that is heavily preserved in his body. He's also able to endure many injuries and despite for how much injuries and damage he takes, he's still able to get and up and endure many of the incoming blows he takes. His fist to fist combat has been heavily called off as a huge advantage to many enemies. He's quick with how many attacks he will be able to deal off against even the toughest opponents. He has extreme strength that can lay even hardest punches. He's able to dodge many attacks, being extremely athletic and having large amounts of stamina to keep attacking, non-stop. His power is able to lift up and punch through the hardest material, allowing him to deal severe damage against most opponents with his toughest fist blows. Although, maybe not being as strong as most opponents, his power with his fists has been regarded as one of his more known abilities. Mario's use with his hammer has been heavily regarded. He's able to lift his hammer and do dangerous blows against his enemy. He's good enough to use it against most enemies, especially who use weapons themselves. He has many techniques to use along with them, allowing him to defeat many opponents and handle many enemies, even with swords! He holds a few badges on him, to use against any opponent. Usually, he wields three badges on his chest. They waste FP, on his FP meter, which holds 10 FP. The three badges he wields is 'Quake Hammer', 'Power Smash', and 'Piercing Strike', allowing the strongest of moves from this small badge arsenal. Lastly, but most infamous as his techniques in battle has been known and regarded as his ability to use his Flame Energy in battle. Even though it's possible to enhance the Flame Energy with the Fire Flower, it can still be harnessed and used for deadly results. He is able to use moves, such as charge up and shoot fireballs. He's also able to create his signature move, the Fire Sphere, as a result to smash into opponents in close quarters combat. He's also able to use other moves, like Flame Bash, Fire Chain Ball, and harness the flames in his hands to use Flame Palms to enhance his fist fighting capabilities. Relationships Luigi Mario's brother, Luigi, had been very close to him for his whole entire childhood. He had lived with his brother for his whole life, being very communicative and heavily affiliated with his brother. He keeps close contact and security over Luigi throughout many situations. Even when Luigi's scared, he treats him with utmost respect and tries to cheer him up and brighten him up throughout his adventures. Even coming off as behind his shadow, Mario still tries to include Luigi in his adventures as much as possible, never leaving his side and protecting him at all costs. If we take the events of Luigi Legacy 1 through 2, Mario was killed by Seth and Luigi had to fight for himself. The beautiful thing is that Mario's spirit stayed with Luigi through said adventure and helped him in dire situations. Tulip Throughout Mario's adventures, Tulip has been by Mario's side many times throughout each roleplay. Mario is looked up to her as her father figure, ''referring why she calls him ''daddy. Mario feels comfortable having her around, as her strength and position to protect Mario is undeniable. Tulip had been carelessly fighting recklessly and would sacrifice herself just to save Mario, prior to many dangerous situations, keeping her completely vulnerable during the situations where Mario can't even handle. They usually work as a marvelous team in battles, keeping each other head on in most attacks and usually in sync with each other. Throughout the story, they continue having closer bonds and even Tulip, would agree to leave Mario alone when he's feeling sad. She talks with absolute wisdom as Mario does, feeling as if she looked up to Mario as his own role model. Copper Mario has seemed to teamed up with Copper during the large invasion of Volgoro. Copper has looked up to Mario as his greatest friend, whom Mario helped move on from his dark feelings and punishment from the henchman of Volgoro. Originally, Copper had been apart of the Toad Brigade Fighting Squad, being with both his brother and Captain Toad to work alongside with. Copper has faced severe consequences during one battle, losing his brother in the midst of the fight, and being quite angered by the result. Mario had helped him move on from those dark times, being able to save him from the depth of hatred with his own wisdom. Copper had now looked up to Mario and accepted his hand, seeming to share a strong relationship with Mario and fighting alongside to protect him, no matter what. They get along quite well and fight with each other, side by side, merely in the toughest battles. Byrac Throughout the Mushroom Kingdom invasion of Volgoro, Byrac had been held as Mario's quick companion throughout his fights. Even for as clumsy and irresponsible Byrac could be, Mario still treats him quite nicely and accepts him as a comrade in arms. He usually doesn't seem to be aggravated or curious as much as Tulip and Copper are with Byrac, but seemed to treat him with utmost respect. Even during the Turning Cyborg Arc 'in ''Super Mario Doctrine, Mario decided to help Byrac regardless, even going before anyone else to head there to save Byrac. Peach Mario has been quite regarded and known for rescuing Peach from the clutches of evil from Bowser's or many other villains hands. Their relationship and bond with each other is strong, being able to even fight and stay by each other's side, despite the trouble and issues that display amongst them. After the events of Super Mario Doctrine, it has been shown about Mario's affection and love towards Peach, growing stronger as he serves to protect her, more than ever. They eventually kissed during a trip at Rogueport, and eventually became in a romantic relationship, fighting by each other's side. He's often regarded to being shy or surprised of her feats and talents, even if she isn't as great as a fighter. They are also strong at creating similar techniques and had created a move on their own, ''Adoration Sphere! '''Their bond with each other is unbreakable as they say, since they do not wish to leave each other and fight with each other, no matter what. They keep their friendship also worthy towards them both. Bowser Even for the most evil things Bowser has done to Mario, and kidnapping the one he adores and loves the most, he still doesn't seem to hold the grudges against him. Mario has always looked at Bowser as his "''best friend", ''being able to pursue a rivalry and consider him his own arch-nemesis. He looks up to Bowser as his own friend, even fighting alongside with him if possible and talk to him. He would even wish to stay inside Bowser's Castle at most points of the stories. Their friendship with each other is noticeable. They communicate harshly towards each other and often continue their competitive roles. Both usually face off in competitions with each other, to see who's better, from time to time, and usually comes off as either one being much better than the other. Truly, their strength together is also magnificent, working alongside with each other very well, as much as Mario works with Luigi or Peach. ☀"Bowser is Mario's lover from the period of time Mario wanted to try new things" Category:Mario Category:Character Category:Hero